the tone of life
by lOSTdARKfAIRY
Summary: bella is an expierement made to replace aros lost mate. she wakes to early and begins her prison. how will she meet edward? jacob? james, victoria? you'll see: open to ideas and suggestions. rated m for lemons and language. RANDOM WARNING! jamella
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: i own nothing... yadda yadda yadda**

**random fact about me: i am an anime freak**

**summary: what if bella was an artificial vampire? **

**what if she was made by the vulturi?**

**what if she was meant to be the queen?**

**well, in this story bella was an expierement made for aro.**

**she was his perfect image but she wont stand for it.**

**how will she meat the cullens?**

**jacob? and james?**

**review for requests on future chapters!  
**

**chapter uno  
**

i raised my hand to the sky. my hand was invisible compared to the beutifuly sculpted rays of sun running between my fingers. i layes it back down on the flowing blades of grass beside me.

i closed m y eyes not being able to keep them open any longer. i twitched my feet to an unseen beat. it was the best techno song ive every heard. it was the one in my head, coursing through me. breathing life into me.

i let my mind wander, forever lost in myself. the only thing keeping me from leaving was that music, it was so beutiful soft yet loud in this quiet world. this world of anything imaginable. i cant remember any other place but i know there is one, its very far away right now, sometimes i visit.

i inhaled a deep breath. ive bin here a very long time it sometimes gets lonely so i try to visit the other place. in fact i think i will try now. i took another deep breath and concentrated.

the tranquil world was replaced with cold unrelenting darkness that envelopes. i would make this trip more often if it were kinder.  
then i concentratec even harder. this is the only place i get to see other things like me. i saw a flash of light, then it was gone.  
i focused and slowly it spread across as a line of white. across the world. slowly it took over the world. all becoming white.

i only stay briefly due to my eyes getting realy dry. it only happens in this world. i look around only to find white walls cielings and floors. all through a film type thing. glass maybe? i reach out and touch the film ever so slightly. it is cold and smooth.

i can feel the cell that make up this substance. i look around and see machines.

i lean forward and the film shatters. i see every particle every shard. they go everywere.

it takes a while for them to all hit the ground but when they do i smell chemicals fumes and so much more. i smile, hearing the techno tone lightly but it is still there. i frown, it is no longer coming from me, but somewere in this building.

i clench my hands and take a step forward only to hear a screetching noise going off.

i immediatly locate the sound and look to my left. i pick up the chair pull of a leg and through it to the main part were the sound is. it stops but i hear wind rustling between clothes and slightly hair. then behind my a door opens.

i flash around quickly and see a thing like me standing there. she has no tone either. someone stole ours! maybe we can team together to go take it ba- it interupts my thoughts by rushing at me fingers extended about to gnash at me. so much for team work.

she is fast but i am faster. i move away and tack a heaft piece of glass and throw it at her like a dagger. it falls to the floor pitifully she emits a noise that soundslicke cackling from her mouth.

she tilts her head back as she does so and leans on one foot. her eyes closed. i rush up and pinch her neck. it snaps of a chunk and shes down. i breeze down the halls in an allmost unseen motion and search for the beutiful music that was stolen from me.

i still had a ways to go till i go to the music but i ran into someone. i looked up and saw a figure who looked ancient but young kind but cruel and loving but dominating. it was like me, stolen music, it smiled. i just noticed something, both these figures ive seen had red eyes.

it lead me to a room, filled with papers stacks and stacks with hard covers over them. they were lined up against the walls and the figure, i couldnt disobey. its eyes comanded me. it just smiled and left. little did i know this was going to be my chamber for quite a while.

**want me to continue? im gunna need 3 reviews to produce a new chapter:)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: i own nothing! im not stephenie meyer! and i do not own any of these people!**

**enjoy my pretties!**

**cookies for reviewers!

* * *

**

**a couple days later**

i sat there reading a book and singing a very beutiful song. aro explained everything to me. i understand i am a vampire so is her. i tried to ask about many other things wich he did answer but he avoided the topic of that strange music i got stolen from me.

aro is a kind man but slowly i am seeing the evil in him. he comes in every few hours asking and answering question. he allways asks if my throat is hurting. i say no not at all and try to figure out why he asks such a strange question. he never answers, and my throat is like a furnace but i dont dare trust him enough to tell him the truth when he cant do the same for me.

i grew bored of the book wich was unusual but there are only a few hundred pages in each book and i have read all that interest me. i want to leave, i know i could easily break down the door if i wanted to but aro seems to smug about his 'special door' and i will not let anyone see how strong i am.

speaking of that aro said today we were going to do some tests. just as that though blurred past my mind aro walked in. smiling as allways and loving my voice. i could see the love in his eyes, i never return it though.

"my dear isabella we are going to the training room today for your tests." i nodded and followed him down the halls. he thinks he is so smart with how this building is layed out with all the turns doors and randomness but hes rong! uhoh! im feeling random again!

i now this is supposed to be serious but i busted out laughing before we walked in aro glance back with an arched eyebrow. we walked into a regular training room and i sighed. boring, we walked over to an arena.

he handed me what looked like huge ear cleaner as he grabbed one to. he directed me to a stand opposite of his.

"okay now i am going to test your combat skills okay?" aro motioned away jane. she can get realy talkative sometimes and shes realy negative.

"yeah yeah i got it." i tried to shake of my chill.

he swung at me from the right i flicked on the mental instincts mode and began. trying to hid as much power as possible i just barely missed his swing. i jabbed at him missing a few times on purpose. after a while i decide to move on to the next test and barely nocked him off.

we walked over to a huge pool. aro smirked not even bothering to explain the rules. i got in did some laps and he told me we could move on. BORING! afte multiple tests we stood in the middle of the training area. aro looked around as i zoned out not paying attention.

aro smiled devilishly and got behind me. before i could focus he threw me across the room i was flying through the air when my shoulder blades hurt like hell.

i let out an ear piercing scream at the pain and then it stopped. i stopped my scream stopped and aro sighed. my shoulder blades shifted and i stretched my neck i had pure white butterfly wings.

i fluttered to the ground. aro was in front of me in a moments notice. his lips forced upon mine controling, feeling, dominating. my powerseemed to drain in the heat of the moment and i felt weak.

before i knew it we were in aros bed. his tongue searched mine.i responded with the same ferocity. not feeling love for him but curiosity.

i should probably feel bad for my not loving him back but i continued learning. my wings retracted as soon as his lips met mine.

he grabbed my breast in his hand. i was lost in extacy. he neaded them and owned my face. he gave my chest one last hard grip and released it. his hand went down to my pants. he began to unbutton them.

i pulled away from his face and shook my head growling at him. i was purring as i flipped us over. i straddled him as he closed his eyes floating on cloud nine. i bent down straddling harder and nibbled up and down his neck. he was reacting nicely. i was a bit mad that i was feeling so weak.

he began rubbing circles in my back and forcing me closer so i was straddling his erect cock harder. hes very demanding. he began mumbling my name . i decided to make this interesting so i slid down to his pants. i undod them with my teeth being sure to make my breath hot on his skin. he was practically moaning.

when his pants and boxers were gone i got up from the bed. i had read plenty of books and i know knew a thing or two. he looked at me with the craziest confused expression. i stood a few feet from the bed giving him a good view of me as i slid of my shirt. then my pants and i twirled. i saw the sheet tent up in his lower regions.

i slid off my undergarments and walked over to the chair. i danced on it for a while as he staired only wishing he were that lucky chair. i walked back over to him to his relief and nelt on the bed beside him. i gripped him in my hands and stroked it softly. he was writhing beneath my hands begging for release.

i suddenly gripped him hard and shoved my hand back and forth roughly. he went crazy. then i sofened up again as he calmed down a tad bit. i took him in my mouth and deep throated him. finally he came and i swallowed every bit.

he then flipped me over and he dominated me. he raked his hands up and down my legs roughly. he grabbed my arms and pinned me to the bed. he kissed every bit of my body then suddenly i felt him at my entrance.

i nodded to his silent plea and he shoved in. he stayed for a moment and went back and forth roughly. it didnt hurt that bad. before i knew it he was punding into me like a jack hammer at vampire speed.

i loved this feeling but he was to...i dont know but i didnt like it. after w came a few times he left to shower. i went to my room to shower. as i entered the room i dropped the robe and went to the shower. its realy pissing me off that i am less powerful during sex and as soon as arousal is known i become weak! dammit!

as i washed up i heard aro through my door.

"your an angel isabella. tomaro we are going to have a ball for the other vampires and friends. you will be singing and i will entroduce you to some of my friends."

"alright but i will pick out my outfit this time." he agreed and left. MY WINGS! as soon as this thought hit my mind i released my wings. they had a tiny bot of blood on them but i winsed them in the warm shower water. this felt like heaven. it was quiet easy to move them around. it was just like another pair of arms.

i may have bin in heaven at that moment but i dod not know i was going to go through hell tomaro.

* * *

**thank you for reading! the story will stop if no one reviews! and shoudl i do an evil edward of nice? **

**any suggestions on who will be at the party?**

**review my pretties! cookies for all!  
**


End file.
